A plesant surprise
by emmytvder
Summary: Surprises can be different. SMUT


It an usual autumn night. The sky was clear and the weather wasn't cold yet.

Elena was ready to go to bed. She had brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. There was no stress for her little human heart. She wore her clothes down, to get in her PJ's, but then suddenly someone was in her room. Without any sigh. She looked around the room, but she only could she herself. She took a T-shirt and panties and quickly got them on. After that she went to her window and closed it.

She went to her bed, but someone stopped her. Someone had put a hand on her womanhood from behind. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't.

"Surprise" said a woman, that Elena knew good. _It was_ _Katherine._

"Oh my God! Let me go, Katherine!" she tried to get away from her, but she couldn't. Elena was a weak human being.

"Ugh, I held your pussy only for what? 5 minutes and my hand is soaking wet and you were wearing panties!" Katherine said with a smirk on her face, but that made Elena blush. Elena could imagine herself with Katherine. Katherine's hands on Elena's breasts, clit.. everywhere.

"It's not like you made me wet. Get away, please." she got under her covers and turned her nightstands light out.

"Blah, blah, blah. And who was it? You can't get Stefan because he's really good in bed and he wouldn't waist any time with you. And Damon is horny all the time. But you can't get him either."

"What do you want from me?"

In seconds Elena's clothes were gone. She was naked and her feet were tied to her bed. _That's weird why are my feet tied not hands? _thought Elena _Think straight, Elena, you can't give in._

Katherine was in very very provocative lingerie. Elena looked down on her center and saw the wetness coming out. She was ashamed of herself. She won't give in.

Katherine walked to Elena swinging her hips, that would make Elena bite her lip, but she didn't he held back. Katherine went between Elena's legs and leaned to her center.

"You have something dripping here" Katherine pulled her finger from Elena's clit till her butt cheeks, but Elena didn't moan. She held back. She finally understood, why her legs were tied, not her arms. Her legs were tied so Elena legs were wide the whole time.

"Someones holding back. I can hear your heartbeat. It's speeding. You want to give in. Why not to give in? The pleasure is all yours!" Katherine licked Elena's clit. And Elena still didn't moan. She was stronger than she own thought. She gripped her covers, so she wouldn't moan, but Katherine saw that.

"Ou, you did like that'' she smirked and started to lick faster and faster all most vampire speed. And that was the last straw. Elena moaned so loud that Jermey definitely would have heard that if he was home. But he wasn't. Elena thanked God for that.

Katherine felt powerful when she licked Elena. Like Elena would do anything to get more.

Katherine pulled Elena's center closer to her mouth and licked like there was no tomorrow. Elena moaned and shivered and was about to cum, but then Katherine pushed four of her fingers inside Elena. Elena yelled and lifted her hips off the bed.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed, because four fingers in one time with such little build up was awful. It hurt. Katherine listened to Elena and took those finger out.

"You don't like taking pleasure?" she crawled to Elena's mouth and Elena was the first one to kiss Katherine. She gripped her hair and pulled her closer. It didn't take long for their tongues to start a fight. They both wanted to dominate and they both were selfish. Suddenly Elena pulled Katherine by her hair and pushed her to her hot folds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? I'm dominate one!" Katherine vamped speed switch their places and took of her clothes. Elena's hands were tied together under Katherine's ass.

"Lick, bitch! Or you won't gonna get the orgasm of your life!"

Elena giggled and licked Kathrine so good that it made both of them moan. Elena slipped her tongue in Katherine. Elena was surprised how long Kathrine could hold on without cumming.

"In my nightstand. Second drawer. Give it to me!" She particularly yelled in Kathrine's pussy. Katherine was surprised that Elena gave her direction, but she gave in. She opened the second drawer and saw a lot of dildos. Of course she smirked at the sight and chose a purple one that looked like a dick with to heads. One to push in vagina and the other to push in the ass.  
She gave it to Elena. Katherine was about to untie Elena's hands when she trusted inside both of Katherine's holes. That was something that she has never experienced. She fuck Katherine so much that she got her moaning and trembling. Elena bit Katherine's clit. And that was it. Katherine had her orgasm. She got the dildo out of Katherine and licked it. She tasted great. Elena wanted to kiss Katherine, but Katherine pushed her mouth in her count. Elena understood what Katherine wanted. She already knew what to do. Elena was proud that haven't had an orgasm tonight yet. She licked Katherine slowly. It drew her insane. Elena felt that Katherine is about to cum again. So so licked pushed three fingers inside of Katherine.

"OH MY... ELENA!" Katherine yelled in her orgasm. Elena slapped Katherine's pussy.

"Not yours!" They kissed without a care in the world. They didn't care what each of them thought. They were just partners in sex.

"I will return the favor." she smirked at Elena and turned them around. Now Katherine was on top of Elena and kissed her neck, then her collarbone. Katherine moved to Elena's breasts. She kissed both of them. She sucked at Elena's right nipple and pinched the left one. She played a little bit more with Elena's boobs and than she moved to her lower to her stomach. Then she kissed all around her body, but not to south.

Elena pushed her hips in Katherine so she would feel her wet center and give him an attention.

"FUCK ME! NOW!'' Elena pushed her hands in Katherine's hair and made her look at her face and kiss her.

"Just because I let you fuck me doesn't mean that you can dominate me." Katherine roughly hugged Elena's breasts and that made Elena moan and become even wetter.

She went to Elena's pussy that was soaked. She pushed her lips apart with her finger and licked inside Elena. Elena moaned and pushed her hips into Katherine. Than Katherine slipped one finger in Elena and started to finger her.

"GOD, KATHERINE! I NEED THOSE FOUR FINGERS! LIKE NOW!"

"If you say so." Katherine pushed her fingers in Elena's pussy curled them and felt how tight Elena pussy became. She stared to vamp-speed fuck her and circled her clit with her thumb. Katherine was about to lick Elena's pussy when Elena allowed her juices to float in Katherine's mouth. She licked Elena clean just like she did to her.

"Thank you!" Elena smiled to her doppelganger like a dummy.

"You don't say thank you to your fuck body!'' Katherine slapped Elena's butt cheeks ''You made me cum two times. I still have to pay for that."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
